bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Russell Northrop/Quotes
Conversing: *The nurse says Russell have over-active glands. *I stepped in something gooey. *I made him eat his chemistry project. *I hit him so hard he swallowed teeth. *I saw Mr. Galloway drink from little bottle, under bleachers. *Mandy let me see her belly-button. *I saw Johnny Vincent walk out of nudie club. *I kept him trapped in that locker for three days. *Russell hopes to smash 100 kids this semester. *The cafeteria food made me puke all night. *I smashed a clown's face at the carnival. Clowns scare me. *I wish my parents would un-divorce. *Shoe laces confuse Russell. *No one sell size 17 shoe. *You ever kick ball through brick wall? Walking Around: *Russell would be barbarian king thousand years ago! *That meatball hero no match for my stomach! *Ha Ha! Atomic wedgie made him bleed. *What girl love Russell? *Inside Russell's thick skin, big heart of warrior poet! *Russell smashed him good! Insulting: *Few brain! *Scuz face! *Puny ant! *Haha, stupid, haha. *No talk! *Cut it! *You're stupid! *Stupid, stupid-face! *Dork snot! *You like to eat fist?! *Butt face! *Puny weakling! *Insect! *(Middle Finger) Hey, lookie, lookie! *Bite me! Shoving: *Russell SMASH stupid-face! *Cry for mommy, Dorkward! *You Make Russell Angry! *Beg for mercy! Physical Bullying: *Say "Russell Rules!" SAY IT! *You don't know what pain is! *Kneel before Russell! *DEESTROOOOOOOOY!! *Words stupid! Pulverizing GOOD! Chasing someone: *Slow down so Russell can SMASH YOU!!! When someone escapes him: *Little rabbit want to hide! *No fear! No fear! Out of breath: *Smash...destroy. While Fighting: *RUSSELL SMASH!!! *KISS MY FIST!!! *DESTROY!!!! DESTROY!!!! Attacking: *CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY!!! *SMASH YOU! SMASH YOU!!! *NOW RUSSELL MAAAADDDDDD!!!! *GGGAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hit by friendly fire: *HEY! Don't push Russell's buttons! *GGAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! *Do you want Old Russell to come back? Hit with a stink bomb: *Cough* My nose, my nose. Crying *Russell hate this... Being bullied: *Russell need to shed single tear! *Russell feel so used! Kicked/Hit in the groin: *AWGH!....RUSSELL'S SECRET PLACE! *Groan* Knocked out: *Ohhhhhh... *Ohh...Russell...go to heaven now? *Groan* Russell nauseous... *Defeat...taste...bitter... *Russell...no feel so...good... *Why...world...hate Russell? WHYYY?! Starting fight with: *(Dropout) Stink turd! *(Greaser) You slippery greaseball! *(Jock) Jockstrap douche-face! *(Nerd) Smart kids are stupid! *(Prep) Money won't fix your face! Bumping clique: *(If Jimmy wears a Dropout clothes) Go back to circus! *(If Jimmy wears astronomy club vest) Puny weakling! Winning a fight: *HERE COME RUSSELL!!! *RUSSELL RULES!!! Asking For Money * Your Cash ALL OF IT!!! * TIME TO GIVE YOUR RUSSELL TAX!! After Receiving Money * Ha Ha Ha You Stupid. After Scratching Jimmy's Head * Next time you Give More Doofus * That Is Enough So Russell Don't Smash You!! OTHER QUOTES: *Hey new kid, I'm the boss. *You're dead new kid, dead. *Russell hate new kids. *You new kid, money. *Remember me? You're dead. *I smash you. I smash you. *You is dead. *Ruuuusseelll!!!!! *I'm gonna tear you apart! *Raaarraarrh! *Rawr! NOW you gonna HURT! *That's it you little maggot. Russell is going to smash you to itty bitty bits. *Gaarahahrahraharh! *Ah... okay, come here if you need a bruise. Other student citing him: Luis Luna: I heard that Russell got into a fight the other day, and couldn't remember why afterwards! Category:Character Quotes